fearthewalkingdeadfandomcom-20200214-history
Travis Manawa
* Liza Ortiz - ex-wife * Madison Clark - fiancée }} Travis Manawa was a major character in the first, second, and third seasons. He was portrayed by Cliff Curtis. Travis was in his early 40s and of Maori descent. He used to teach English at Paul R. Williams High School. Travis was Madison Clark's fiancé, Liza Ortiz's ex-husband, and Christopher Manawa's father. Biography Background Travis is described as "a good man trying to do right by everyone in his life". Until the end of Season 1 he lived in the El Sereno district of Los Angeles with his fiance Madison Clark. Travis went through major changes in Season 1; it was said that he represented "a sense of stability in Madison's life" (Kirkman). After he was forced to kill his ex-wife in front of Madison, the stress on their relationship increased. Travis Manawa/Season 1|Season 1 Travis Manawa/Season 2|Season 2 Travis Manawa/Season 3|Season 3 Appearances Relationships * Madison - His fiancé. Their relationship is being stress tested by current events. Some cracks are showing but it's not certain yet which way things will go between them. * Victor Strand - the owner of the boat Travis travels on in Season 2. Travis stands up to Strand but only when he absolutely has to. * Chris - His teenage son with his ex-wife Liza. Again, recent events, esp Liza's recent death, are testing this relationship. * Liza - His ex-wife. They appeared to have remained on friendly terms after their divorce. There is a level of concern for each other, as Liza, after being bitten, in concerned as to how putting her down would affect Travis emotionally, so she asks Madison. * Alicia - His fiancé's teenage daughter. Alicia and Travis appear to have a good relationship. Alicia even refers to Travis as her step father. * Nick - His fiancé's teenage son. Nick's relationship with Travis does not appear to be as good as his sisters is. However, Nick trusts Travis enough to confess to him what he saw in the Abandoned church, and believes that Travis wouldn't see him as crazy. * Lt. Moyers - of The National Guard. Officer In Charge of Safe Zone India. He views Travis as the unofficial 'Mayor' of the safe zone. However, he stills views Travis as he views anyone else- a strain on military resources. * Daniel Salazar - Travis and Daniel have been challenging each other since they met. These challenges have yet to boil over into something that will settle the issues between the two men - mostly due to Daniel's self control. Daniel sees Travis as weak, while Travis is wary of Daniel due in part to the fact Daniel so freely tortured someone. * Ofelia Salazar - Travis and Ofelia have had very little interaction with each other. However, what little interaction their has been seems to be positive. * Griselda Salazar - It was Griselda who told Daniel to let The Manawas into their shop (Salazar's Cuts) during the riots that accompanied the fall of L.A. and it was Travis who carried Griselda to his pickup truck when she was injured escaping from those riots herself. Griselda doesn't speak much English and Travis has no Spanish at all, so they don't speak much. Trivia * This character was originally called "Sean" and was not seen as Maori until Cliff Curtis was cast. This seems to have happened a few times, that the actor being cast had an affect on the story or the character. Liza Ortiz was not originally a Latino character and Ofelia Salazar was going to be a "confident professional", according to Robert Kirkman. * As of the episode "Wrath", Travis is the last surviving member of the Manawa family. Image Gallery TravisFTWD.png Fear-the-walking-dead-episode-215-travis-curtis-935.jpg Fear-the-walking-dead-episode-215-travis-curtis-2-935.jpg Travis is let in.JPG Travis tells Madison.JPG Travis treats James' leg.jpg Travis stays with James.jpg Chris tricks Travis.jpg Fear-the-walking-dead-episode-210-travis-curtis-935.jpg Travis Chris walking.jpg Travisgun.jpg Travisandchris.jpg FTWD 202 Travis Madison Deck.png Travis Screenshot 2048x1536.jpg Fear-the-walking-dead-episode-207-travis-curtis-2-935.jpg Maddie, Alicia and Travis, S2E05.JPG Fear-the-walking-dead-episode-205-travis-curtis-935.jpg Fear-the-walking-dead-episode-205-travis-curtis-2-935.jpg Travis talks to George about the dead.jpg Travis Manawa Squ.jpg Travis Manawa square head S2.jpg Travis and Maddie S2.jpg Travis and Madison arrive at the stairwell.png Travis Madison 1x05.PNG Travisbeatdowntwo.jpg Travisbeatdown.jpg Fear-the-walking-dead-episode-205-travis-curtis-935.jpg Fear-the-walking-dead-episode-201-gallery-travis-curtis-2-935.jpg Kim Dickens and Cliff Curtis.jpg Cliff Curtis in Vancouver S1.jpg Season-1-gallery-travis-curtis-935-1.jpg Season-1-gallery-madison-dickens-travis-curtis-935.jpg Travisquote.jpg Behindthescenesfear.jpg Travissoildier.jpg Travistrailer.jpg|Travis in the trailer for Season 3 FTWD 301 MD 0113 894-RT-GN.jpg FTWD 301 MD 0110 591-RT.JPG Travisfear.jpg Seasonthree.jpg Navigation Category:Males Category:American Category:Main Show Category:Main Cast Category:Los Angeles residents Category:Manawa family Category:Characters Category:Dead Category:Madison's Group Category:California Residents Category:Main Characters